There is known a solar cell module including a wavelength conversion substance that absorbs light having a specified wavelength, and converts the wavelength. According to this solar cell module, light having a wavelength region that makes little contribution to power generation among incident light can be converted into light having a wavelength contributing greatly to power generation. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a solar cell module in which an encapsulant layer containing a wavelength conversion substance therein is disposed on the light receiving surface side of a solar cell.